561:Donna meets the Moonwalker
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Mikey, Rocket, Groot, Vee, Baze and Chirrut are invited to MJJ to see a reenactment on the Moonwalker franchise. That's when Mikey remembered that he had to send the video to Joking it on Demon X3. Also, Gaston is planning to expose his footage of him and Donna dancing, TO THE HUMAN WORLD
1. The Man in the Mirror

After their Thriller experience, Mikey, Michael Jackson, Donna, Rocket, Groot, Vee, and human Baze and CHirrut arrived at MJJ Studios, a spirit world film studio dedicated to all things Michael Jackson/80s/Music. "Here we are," Michael said, "MJJ Studios"

"What does MJJ stand for?" Mikey asked.

"Michael Joeseph Jackson Studio" Michael replied,

"Lucky for me I call my Michael Reginald Harrison Andor, "Mikey" Donna smiled, "That way I won't get people mixed up."

"Just like how you call Emoji's drummer, "Leah", "Red" so you wouldn't get mixed up with your mom," Mikey replied.

"So Mr. King of Pop," Baze said, "What's your latest project?"

"I'm reenacting a 2030 styling of my Anthology film, "Moonwalker"

They arrived at Studio 1982, named after the year Michael Jackson released his hit Thriller. After a little fixing up, they were ready to shoot, "Action" the director shouted.

" _I'm gonna make a change,_

 _For once I'm my life_

 _It's gonna feel real good,_

 _Gonna make a difference_

 _Gonna make it right_

 _As I, turn up the collar on_

 _My favorite winter coat_

 _This wind is blowing my mind_

 _I see the kids in the streets,_

 _With not enough to eat_

 _Who am I to be blind?_

 _Pretending not to see their needs_

 _A summer disregard, a broken bottle top_

 _And a one-man soul_

 _They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_

 _That's why I want you to know_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _(If you want to make the world a better place)_

 _Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_ " Michael sang.

During the filming, they showed footage of Martin Luther King Jr., Mother Teresa, Mahatma Gandhi, and Nelson Mandela. "Aren't those the peaceful folks who made a difference to our world?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot(They are Rocket)" Rocket replied.

"BORING!" Rocket shouted

"Don't be disrespectful, Rocket" Chirrut replied, "They're very spiritual."

"You should know" Baze replied, "You've met them."

"That reminds me," Michael said, "I have to get my camera footage of our Thriller Dance to Joking it on Demon X3"

"Lucky for us" Michael smiled, "The producers of that show are here because I've been planning a prank for the backup dancers."

After he whispered the prank to them, they agreed to get in on it too.


	2. Badder

As the ghosts of the Jedi Council and any other Saculean ghost that helped Donna scare away the Ravagers with a Porg army were returning to the Jedi Temple of the Force, they saw a few familiar Cheesy faces, "HOWDY Folks!" shouted a voice, "We are Cheese Sandwich and The Freaky 6 and we're here to give you an Out of This World Song. This is for you Anikan"

"You invited The Freaky 6?" Obi-Wan asked his master.

"They wanted to play a song about us made by another agent of the Galactic Federation, "Weird Al Yankovic" Mr. Jinn explained.

While Cheese Sandwich was playing the accordion, Nathalia was bass, Abberan was on piano, Grogan was on electric guitar, Janel was on rythmic guitar, Logan was on drums, and Skyler was on tambourine.

 _A long long time ago_

 _in a galaxy far away_

 _Naboo was under an attack_

 _And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn_

 _Could talk the Federation into_

 _Maybe cutting them a little slack_

 _But their response, it didn't thrill us_

 _They locked the doors and tried to kill us_

 _We escaped from that gas_

 _Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass_

 _We took a bongo from the scene_

 _And we went to Theed to see the queen_

 _We all wound up on Tatooine_

 _That's where we found this boy..._

 _Oh my my, this here Anakin guy_

 _May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry_

 _And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye_

 _Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

 _"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

 _Did you know this junkyard slave_

 _Isn't even old enough to shave_

 _But he can use the Force they say_

 _Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen_

 _Though he's just nine and she's fourteen_

 _Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday_

 _Well, I know he built C-3PO_

 _And I've heard how fast his pod can go_

 _And we were broke, it's true_

 _So we made a wager or two_

 _He was a prepubescent flyin' ace_

 _And the minute Jabba started off that race_

 _Well, I know who would win first place_

 _Oh yes, it was our boy_

 _We started singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy_

 _May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry_

 _And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye_

 _Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

 _"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

Unfortunately, no one liked it, especially Anikan, because he thought the song was pretty offensive, "How dare you insult me."

"Take it easy Ani," Padme said.

"I'll take it easy," Anikan replied, "In their faces!"

"Abberan" shouted, "Play the original for of Weird Al's Fat!"

Abberan started playing Bad on her keyboard with Nathalia accompanying on Bass. Nathalia decided to take over on vocals because she knew that Cheese would mess it up with his goofy lyrics.

 _Your butt is mine_

 _Gonna tell you right_

 _Just show your face_

 _In broad daylight_

 _I'm telling you_

 _On how I feel_

 _Gonna hurt your mind_

 _Don't shoot to kill_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _Lay it on me_

 _All right_

 _I'm giving you_

 _On count of three_

 _To show your stuff_

 _Or let it be_

 _I'm telling you_

 _Just watch your mouth_

 _I know your game_

 _What you're about_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit_

 _And to me, that's really true_

 _But my friend you have seen nothin'_

 _Just wait 'til I get through_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

 _And the whole world has to_

 _Answer right now_

 _Just to tell you once again_

 _Who's bad_

Everyone applauded for the Freaky 6's performance, "Now that's music" Han smiled.

"I predicted that Donalie would meet up with you guys to scare away those gross Ravagers" Nathalia explained, "So I thought we should play our songs here."

"Don't get too cocky" Mace replied, "Donna is at Michael Jackson's film studio getting her boyfriends' prank video on its show."

"Oh yeah" Grogan replied, "That's the same studio where Gaston tried to steal the spotlight on Deceased Dance, the top dance show in the spirit world."

"Wait a minute," asked Han, "What is this about Gaston?"

"Oh yeah" Grogan replied, "He snook into the studio during this year's season finale of the show, only to get some attention."

"I remember hearing about that no good creep" Han replied, "He says that he threatens parents that he'll feed them to the wolves if they disobeyed orders. No offense"

"None taken" Grogan replied.

"I don't want him making out with my granddaughter!" Han replied as he flew off to warn her about Gaston."


	3. Speed Demon

At the studio for Deceased Dance, the Joking it on Demon X3 were arriving on the set. Where this weeks' pranksters, "Mudsy the Funky Phantom" commonly known as The Funky Phantom, Donna recognized them as friends of Shaggy and Scooby. Before they were about to set off their prank, Mudsy noticed Donna's blue eyes, "The one and only Donalie Solo"

"Oh, my" Donna replied, "I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

The director needed a fake choreographer for the prank show. So they thought that Donna could be in on the action and she would agree because Mikey did his video.

After Mikey gave the director the video copy, he was ready to film the prank. Little did they know, is that Gaston came in dressed as a security guard.

Later, Donna and Michael were dressed in Michael-Jackson apparel and were ready to do the prank. Mudsy posed as a fake talent agent, where he told the backup dancers that Donna will help go through the dance of Speed Demon.

Rocket started playing the turntable with the song, "Speed Demon"

 _I'm headed for the border_

 _It's on my mind_

 _And nothin' really matters_

 _I've got to be on time_

 _Look in the view mirror_

 _Is he hot on my tracks_

 _Is he getting nearer_

 _I feel some heat is on my back_

 _Speedin' on the freeway_

 _Gotta get a lead way_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Doin' it on the highway_

 _Gotta have it my way_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Mind is like a compass_

 _I'm stoppin' at nothin'_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _He say, "pull over boy and get your ticket right"_

 _And nothin's gonna stop me_

 _Ain't no stop and go_

 _I'm speedin' on the midway_

 _I gotta really burn this road_

 _Speedin' on the freeway_

 _Gotta get a lead way_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Doin' it on the highway_

 _Gotta have it my way_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Mind is like a compass_

 _I'm stoppin' at nothin'_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _He say, "pull over boy and get your ticket right"_

 _Speed demon, you're the very same one_

 _Who said the future's in your hands_

 _The life you save could be your own_

 _You're preachin' 'bout my life like you're the law_

 _Gonna live each day and hour like_

 _For me, there's no tomorrow_

 _Go! Go! Go! Go! Aaow!_

 _Speedin' on the freeway_

 _Gotta get a lead way_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Got fire in my pocket_

 _I just lit a rocket_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _I just, pull over boy and get your ticket right_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _Pull over boy and get your ticket right_

 _(Speed demon)_

 _I just, pull over boy and eat your ticket_

 _Pull over boy_

 _Pull over boy and get your ticket right_

Donna made dance routines so hard, none of the ghosts could get it right. That's when Gaston barged in and started doing a dance routine with Donna. Michael got distracted by Gaston dancing with her.

"Kiddo!" shouted Rocket

"Sorry, Rocket," Donna shouted, "But Gaston still has that habit of flirting with woman."

"No one dances good, like Gaston" he smiled as he talked into Michael's camera.

"Dude" replied Michael, "You're ruining the prank!"

Without a reply, Gaston took the camera, "Now this footage must be seen amongst the humans."

He took a horse and rode off, "This is great!" groaned Michael, "If that footage gets into the human world, we're doomed"


	4. Leave Me Alone

Han was in a hurry to warn Donna about Gaston, that's when he came across a chimp. The chimp took Han to a bunch of chimps, "Listen here apes" shouted Han, "I don't have time for your monkeying around. I need to warn my granddaughter about Gaston invading MJJ Studios!"

But the chimps didn't listen, instead, they played a Michael Jackson song, "Leave Me Alone" the chimp that dragged him started dancing with Han.

 _I don't care what you talkin' 'bout baby_

 _I don't care what you say_

 _Don't you come walkin' beggin' back mama_

 _I don't care anyway_

 _Dime after dime, I gave you all of my money_

 _No excuses to make_

 _Ain't no mountain that I can't climb baby_

 _All is going my way_

 _'Cause there's a time when you're right_

 _And you know you must fight_

 _Who's laughing baby, don't you know_

 _And there's the choice that we make_

 _And this choice you will take_

 _Who's laughin' baby?_

 _So just leave me alone_

 _Leave me alone (leave me alone)_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Leave me alone (leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone)_

 _Leave me alone (leave me alone) stop it!_

 _Just stop doggin' me around_

Baze, Chirrut, Mikey, Donna, Michael Jackson, Rocket and Baby Groot were riding when they saw a bunch of chimps annoying Han.

Loyalty

From The Element of Loyalty, Mikey unleashed lightning bolts that scared the chimps, except the one who brought Han, "There you are Bubbles" shouted Michael, "I thought I told you not to wander off."

"Grandpa" shouted Donna, "Gaston has stolen Mikey's camera and he's going to expose the Spirit World."

"That's why I came here" Han replied, "Some friends of yours just told me about his womanizing scheme."

"And we have to get my camera back," Michael replied, "That has footage of her dancing with the backup ghost."

"That's not good" Han replied, "We all know that we can't put real supernatural on Earth net."

Just then, Baby Groot saw a ghost dog. "I Am Groot(What's a dog doing here?)"

"Well it's a good thing I'm human here" Baze replied as he was about to blast it.

"Baze" replied Chirrut, "Let the creature of loyalty guide us."


End file.
